Somewhere Secert
by EmoThatNeverWas
Summary: Valerie's death is a mystery to all, but the only person who seems to have a clue is Autumn. When looking for clues becomes useless, she distances herself only to find a blonde to question her, when he becomes a clue to her sisters death the games on Dxoc
1. Chapter 1

"Sweetie, hunny, Valerie is going to be going away for awhile," you mother knelt before you as she started into your midnight blue eyes.

"Why?" you asked confused at what she meant. Where was Valerie going, how long, and who decided this? She was the one that helped you with everything.

"Don't ask questions Autumn. Be a good girl and go to bed for mommy, Kay," she stated, patting your amber colored hair with red streaks, as she left you in the hallway rather confused. You stared at her as she walked down the hallway, until she was out of sight. The same questions as before were whirling through your mind as you climbed into bed. You reached over to your night stool for your sketch book and started to draw the first thing that came to mind, Valerie. For an 8 year old you were an amazing artist. After a few minutes, of drawling you started to hear yells come from the hallway. You got out of bed and slipped out through the door. You slid against the wall next to the room to see what was going on, when you heard your mother and fathers voice.

"What do you mean Valerie is gone!?" you heard your father yell.

"Well it's not like it's my fault! We had to pay off our debt, and that was the only way!" you heard your mother yell back at your father.

"You're a sick woman! You'd rather give up your own child, than some meaningless possessions of yours!?" your father yelled once again, outrage that his daughter was possibly gone forever.

"Why are you acting like this is such a big deal?! So we lost one daughter, we have another one! Plus Autumn even has our clan's bloodline, unlike Valerie. At least they're off our backs!!!" she screamed at your father.

"I can't believe I even married you. What kind of mother are you?!" your father spoke as he walked towards the door. You ran from the door, quick on your heals. Opening the door, and hiding under the covers, hoping that what you had heard was a lie, some practical joke, but you knew it wasn't.

Those weeks were probably the most back stabbing weeks of your lives. Was everything a lie? Did your mother only really care about you, so that when you grew up you could just be some brag, some gossip, and when it was all over with would she throw you away like she did Valerie?

You sat under at tree looking up at the sky, thinking of what your future might be brought to. Your thoughts were disrupted by a rustle in the leaves behind you. You quickly got up and turned around to see Valerie standing before you. She looked exhausted; she was cut up all over, and not to mention she was crying. You were at a loss of words; all you did was run up to her and hug her tightly, with tears streaming down your cheeks.

"Come on, I'm getting you out of here. Our mother, obviously, is either possessed by some demon or has no heart at all. We going to go far away, start a new life, and try and accomplish the things she never let us do. Kay!" she said weakly but still full of life. But that was a long time ago.

Nine years had passed since then and it seemed like things were getting better. But like I said, it only **seemed **that way, Valerie had died yesterday. The cause of death was unknown, but the days before her death she was so nervous and scared of anything that breathed.

*Why, why did Valerie die? I don't get it, was it some sort of sick revenge or just a disease? I know it's stupid to ask myself if I could have stopped it, but that's the question that keeps running through my mind every second. Why did you leave me Valerie?* you thought as you looked down at your sister's body in the casket. Her face was so pale, the pained expression on her face only made it harder for you to look. You walked away as the next person came up to give their respects to Valerie.

You walked out of the church, through the streets, hoping to find some answers to your questions.

"Hey, Autumn!!!!! Wait up!!!!" you heard your friend Chris running to catch up with you.

"What the hell do you want Chris? I don't have time to help you with another one of your god damn crisis'," you said glum but annoyed.

"Well, excuse me! I was just going to say I'm sorry about what happened. It must be hard to lose someone so close to you. I wish I could say I know what you mean, but I really don't" Chris said softly and sadly.

"No, no you don't want to know what it's like having someone so dear to you ripped away because the pain is unimaginable. Now if that's all you have to say than leave. I don't want your pity," you said.

"Okay, but some people were looking for you, Valerie's sister, so I told them that you would meet them back at the church," he said to you, trying to take your mind off Valerie's death.

"Well, I don't want to, so tell them to go away," you said as you turned around and started two walk away.

"Uh, okay, but I don't think they are going to be too happy about it," he said as he started to walk back to the church.

You had been sitting up against a tree for three hours; the hokage had let you have the week off due to Valerie's death, so there was really nothing to do. You had just been picking grass and tying them into knots.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be Valerie's sister would you, un?" some blonde guy, who looked like a girl somewhat, was standing in front of you.

"Yeah, what of it?" you said as you started to knot the grass again.

"Well that looks like fun," he said as he sat next to you against the tree.

"Seriously what do you want? I don't want any of your pity and I'm not going to help you with anything either," you said glaring while knotting grass.

"Whoa, calm down, un. I don't want anything, and I diffidently don't want to give you any pity, not like I would anyway. I just came here because you're supposed to come back with me and take your sisters place," he said, like he had no care in the world.

"Who are you and what are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere. Especially not with someone as heartless as you," you said getting up.

"Well, guess what, you're just going to have to deal with it," he whispered from behind you, as you felt a sharp pain in the side of your neck. You vision started to blur as you fell forward. You felt someone grab you from behind, and you heard him whisper in your ear, "By the way, my names Deidara.


	2. A rude awakening

"What the hell," you moaned rising from the hard cement floor. "And why am I locked in a prison cell?" you asked yourself as yesterdays images flashed through your mind. You slowly walked over to the cell bars, and grabbed them tightly with your hands. *Well, this couldn't get any better… My sister dies and then I'm kidnapped by some psycho named Deidara? What the hell…. Crap and now Chris is probably going through this whole 'She ran away!' or 'She's sleep walking again!' phase….. Ok, that was only once! And yet I was found at the tiger cage in the zoo…… I do like tigers. Ah! I need to focus! Right, right, I'll just melt the bars.* you had your inner thought moment as you made a few hand signs, and focused all the fire chakra to your hands, so the bars would start to melt.

After a few minutes at least three bas had been melted all the way to the ground. You walked out slowly, making sure to see if anyone was coming or had seen.

The feeling this place left, felt like death. The hallways seemed like they went on forever since it went on into abyss of black shadows, the floors that were as cold as ice, not to mention the smell of decaying bodies. This place just seemed like hell. You started to run down the hallway, looking for an exit, and you found one. It was a thick steel metal door.

*This couldn't get any more pleasant could it?* you thought to yourself as you forced the door open. This hallway actually seemed nicer, not to mention it actually had light. There were doors all down the hallway. You started to walk into it carefully, still unsure of where you were, until you heard a door behind you open.

"What the? How the hell did you get out?!" the same man's voice from earlier rung through your ears.

"No, the real question would be, how did I get in here in the first place?" you said as you glared at him menacingly.

"Well, that's a stupid question, I brought you here, un," he said, returning the glare.

"Why?" you asked harshly.

"Well, isn't it obvious? Your sister's ran away and died, so you're taking her place," he said as he started to walk toward you.

"What if I don't want to take her place, huh? What if I want to go home?" you asked menacingly.

"Tough shit, un. Your sister was sold to us to pay off your parent's debt. So, since she ran away and died, so you're a replacement. We own you, smart one," he said like it was obvious.

"Whatever," you said as you started to walk away down the hall.

"Do you even know where you are going, un?" he asked you.

"No, but I don't need a dumbass's help to find the exit," you scoffed.

He caught up with you, grabbed you roughly by your arm, and looked you straight in the eye with a hatred look, "Look wise ass, if it was my choice I would have already killed you and feed you to Zetsu, but I didn't because I have orders. So shut your fucking mouth, and go back to where ever you were last," he said as he squeezed your arm tighter.

"Why should I listen to you? You have no proof that you 'own me'. So I'm going home," you said as you tried to rip away from his grasp but failed miserably.

"Yesh, you really can be a brat like your sister said, but go back now before I rip your hand off," he said the last part harshly.

"So you want me to go to a cell that has melted bars?" you said like he was stupid.

"Great, more crap to deal with. Come on," he said as he dragged you into the room he had just exited. When you were dragged in, he tossed you back to the floor. "Don't move, don't look, don't even think about it, and most importantly **don't touch**. I'll be back in a few min. Follow what I say, or there will be hell," he said as he exited the room. You slowly got up and looked around.

"Well, I already broke the first three rules, why not break the last one," you thought to yourself aloud as you reached out to touch one of his bird sculptures.

"Hey, wait!!!!!!!! Stop!!!!!!!!!!!" you heard a high pitch voice say from behind you. The person ran in front you and then started to wave a finger in front of your face. "Tobi wants to do it!" the orange mask person said.

"Who is Tobi then?" you asked while looking around for the so called Tobi.

"Silly, I'm Tobi. Tobi is Tobi!" he said and then started to reach for the clay bird. "Ok, as soon as Tobi touches this, back away," he said and touched the sculpture. Right as his hand made contact with the sculpture, it blew up into flames, causing the loudest bangs that you had ever heard, to occur. You jumped back as quickly as you could, and opened your eyes to see the smoke clearing.

"What the FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU!!!!!!!!????!!!!!" Deidara screamed, as he saw the scene in the room.

"No, no, no, no, no!!!!!!!! It wasn't me, it was Tobi!" you said waving your arms in front of you. Never in your life had you seen anyone so mad.

"Hehehehehe that was fun!" Tobi yelled.

"I'm gonna kill you, you little brat!" Deidara yelled, as he walked towards Tobi with a murderous look on his face.

"Only if you can catch Tobi first!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Tobi said as he ran around the room.

"You," he looked over at you, still in rage, "You're going to help me catch him or I'm going to do to you what he did to that bird."


	3. Tobi the evil

"Ok, Ok fine just don't kill me!" you said, as you started to run around and catch the orange masked man named Tobi.

"Muhahahaha!!! You will never catch Tobi, coppers!!! NEVER!!!!!!!" Tobi said jumping around the room.

"Damn you Tobi!!!!!!!!!! When I catch you, I am going to fucking kill you," Deidara yelled.

"Hehehehehehe, that is what they all say! Whoops!" Tobi said as he fell on you two.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" you all yelled, as you guys toppled over onto each other.

You slowly opened your eyes in pain to see that your face was only an inch away from Deidara's. His blue eyes were already wide open, as were yours. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" you both screamed, as you two scrambled off each other, blushing like mad.

"Hehehehehehe!!!!!!!!!! What a cute couple!!!!!!" Tobi chanted, full of glee.

"SHUT THE HELL UP TOBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" you both yelled simultaneously Tobi.

"Awwwwwww, you're such a good couple, that you two think alike!!! Or, you two have power that allow you to speak through the mind, and thoughts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tobi asked, as if he might have just found his long lost teddy bear.

"TOBI, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU," he said, strangling the poor Tobi. You were just staring in shock that someone so slap happy, could be so devilishly evil at the same time! "What!? Are you going to stand there like an idiot or strangle him like me!???!?!?!?!?!" Deidara asked.

"Uh, no," you said.

"Why?" he asked slightly confused at your change of heart towards Tobi.

You pointed towards his door way. He looked over to see Zetsu standing in his doorway looking pissed. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!! ZETSU, DEIDARA WAS SO MEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TOBI JUST WANTED TO MAKE A NEW FRIEND, BUT THEN DEIDARA HAD TO MEAN AND KEEP AUTUMN ALL TO HIMSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tobi said, crying at Zetsu feet.

"Tobi get up, Deidara stop strangling him, and what is she doing in here?" Zetsu asked.

"Ok! But Tobi still wants to be Autumn's best friend!!!!" Tobi cheered, recovering from his great depression.

"I don't know how she got here, all I know is that I saw her roaming in the hallway, and I wasn't going to let her just snoop around! What are we going to do now? We can't put her back in one of those cells because she's just going to get out again, un!" Deidara asked looking at Tobi annoyed.

"Well for now she's staying with you," Zetsu said.

"What!? No way! She's evil!!!!!"

"Well you are too, maybe that is why you are in the Akatsuki…" you said in an emo voice. He glared at you. "Please, let me stay in the cell."

"No, we don't need you escaping and telling people about our whereabouts," Zetsu said as he left the room, dragging Tobi behind him.

"BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tobi yelled, waving like crazy.

"Joy…" Deidara said looking at you irritated.

"Well don't think I'm enjoying this either," you said, sighing.

"Well since I have to deal with you, here are the ground rules. First, Don't. Touch. The. Art. Second, never bother me. And lastly, don't leave this room unless told to do so, got it," he said frustrated. "You break any of these rules and I will kill you."

"Sure" you said with an anime sweat drop. *This guy is like my living nightmare! Great… So basically all these rules mean I have to be like a tree… Well I guess while I'm here I can't try and figure out my sister murder or something.* you thought trying to find something positive in this situation. "Nope, I got nothing."

"What are you talking about?" Deidara asked you like you were crazy.

"Just thinking out loud."

"Great, now I have to tell Sasori about this problem, un," Deidara said.

"Yeah sure you go do that," you said looking around. Not even a few minutes later Deidara left the room.

---Deidara's POV---

*Great now I have to go tell Sasori-dana about this pest,* I thought to myself as I walked down this depressing hallway. I got to his door and looked at it hesitantly. *Yeah, he's going to be pissed.* I opened the door and walked in. The scene in the room wasn't any different. He was working on his puppets.

"What do you want and make it quick," he said, not even looking.

"Sigh, okay you know that girl that we had in here, I don't know, a month ago, un?"

"Yeah, what of it?" he sa**i**d, now adding the finishing touches to the puppet.

"Well, her sister is going to take her place," I said.

"Why should I care," he asked.

"Because we have to deal with her. And when I mean 'we' I mean you and me..." I said, knowing this was going to make him pissed beyond far.

"What?" he said looking at me with a murderous look.

"Hey it's not like I offered to do it, and hell, I don't even want to, un!!!" I yelled in frustration.

"Well she's staying in your room then," Sasori said as he went back to his work.

"What!? No way! Where's she going to sleep!!!?!??! Besides your room is bigger, un!" I yelled.

"Get a futon for her to sleep on, and besides I have more people in this room when you count the puppets," he said.

"There dead!" I yelled

"And you will be too, if you don't get out of here and solve that problem," he said glaring at me.

"Fine," I said, leaving the room and walking back to my room.

------------Your POV-------------

You looked around the room and saw the mess that was at hand, "Yeah, would defiantly rather live in the cell…" you said with an anime sweat drop. "What with all the clay?" You looked around the room and saw that most of the sculptures consisted of birds. What really caught your eye was that each bird was different, unique in its own way. Some were made to look like birds that existed in real life, while others were made to inspire a fantasy. You looked to left and noticed a table filled with miniature clay spiders.

"Hahaha those are cute," you said as you reached to grab on but quickly and pulled your hand back, "That was way to close…" Just as you finished your sentence Deidara walked through the door.

"Your sculptures are cool," you said with a smile as you pointed to them.

He looked at you in confusion with a slight blush, "You're weird."

"Thanks," you said.


	4. Choice

"Right," Deidara said rubbing his temples, "You're staying in my room," he mumbled.

"What!?" you said dropping what you were doing.

"Hey! It's not like I wanted you to stay in my room! Sasori-Danna ordered that!"

"Sigh, great… Well, where am I going to sleep, it is getting late?" you asked trying settle down.

"Yeah, stay here. I'm going to go get a futon," he said as he exited the room.

As soon as he left, your thoughts started to race, *What the F! Can't I just have my own room!? And better yet, I don't have time for this! I still have to figure out how Valerie died! Besides, there is no way I'm going to stay in this room with this guy!* you yelled in your mind, getting up and walking toward the door. You opened the door and Deidara was right there.

He looked at you blankly but also slightly glaring, "I thought I told you to stay here."

"Well, technically I never left," you said pointing at your feet.

"Get out of my way," he said as he shoved you aside and set the futon on the ground, "Sleep," pointing at it.

"It's not even 9 o'clock?"

"Well to bad, you asked me to get it for you because it was getting late. So now that I got it, sleep," he said still pointing at it.

"You're making this way too easy for me to hate you," you said glaring at him.

"Honestly, I really don't give a crap. The same thing that happened to your sister can happen to you, for all I care," he said harshly, turning away, going to work with the sculptures.

"Wait, you know what happened to my sister!?" you said grabbing his wrist, enabling him from moving any farther. He looked back at you annoyed, but your face was filled with shock, seriousness, and curiosity.

"Yeah, so, un," he said.

"Well, tell me how she died!?"

He smirked, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I," you were getting angry, gripping his hand harder, nearly piercing his skin.

"I'll make a deal with you, if you treat me with respect and as your master, I'll tell you. But I will only tell you when I know that you are loyal to me."

"What? No! Just tell me," you said annoyed.

"Or, you just don't have to know," he said ripping his hand away.

"Wha-, Wait! If I agree with this, you will tell me, right?" you asked.

"Of course, un," he said looking at you blankly.

"Fine," you sighed in anguish, "Then you have a deal."

"I think we'll get along well now. By the way, call me Deidara-sama," he said smirking at his victory, while you glared. You opened your mouth to say something, but he gave you the look. The look that you knew if you insulted him the deal would be over. You shut your mouth, not saying a word. He smirked and went back to working on his sculptures.

You on the other hand we thinking very violent thoughts, *GOD I F-ING HATE YOU DEIDARA. I HATE YOU SO MUCH, THAT IF THIS DEAL WASN'T ON, I'D BE STRANGLING YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEN I'D FORCE YOU TO TELL ME ABOUT MY SISTER AND WHEN YOU DID, WELL, OH, YOU'D BE IN DEEP SHIT! NOW THAT THERE WOULD BE NO REASON FOR YOU TO LIVE, I'D CHOP YOU UP, COOK YOU, AND FEED YOU TO ALL YOUR FRIEDS AND FAMILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND THEN-*

"Stop thinking violent thoughts," Deidara said.

"What? I was not."

"Liar. It's written all over your face," he said looking at you through the corner of his eye.

"Well, sorry," you said with attitude.

"Just go sit down, on your futon and shut up," he ordered you. You walked over, to it and sat on it. You faced Deidara, resting your chin on your hand and glared at him no tomorrow.

It had been almost 2 hours and neither of you had said a word. Deidara had been making his clay sculptures, and you had already glared a hole through his back. After a few more minutes of that, the door opened. It revealed man about 18 or 20. He had shaggy red hair, brown eyes, and was kind of short. You chuckled in your mind, making fun of how short he was.

"It got quiet, so I thought you might have killed her," the man said in an emotionless voice.

"Not today Sasori-danna, we made a deal."

"And it was?"

"She shuts up and treats me with respect, and I will tell her how her sister died."

"You made that deal to just to know how your sister died." Sasori said looking at you.

"Well, yeah."

"I'll tell you," You perked up to listen, "Your sister died because she-" his mouth was still moving but no sound was coming out. Deidara had his hands around your ears.

"Hey!" you face full of annoyance.

"Sasori-danna, don't ruin my fun. Besides, I don't want to have to deal with her attitude," he said lifting his hands off your ears.

"You really think she is going to be able to withstand you? No one can. This won't last long," he said looking at Deidara and then back at you.


	5. Sasori

Sasori had left about 30 minutes ago, and things had gone back to how they were before. Except, this time you weren't glaring at Deidara's back, you were thinking about that red haired man.

*If only Deidara could be like that guy and not yell all the time…* you thought, glancing at Deidara.

"Okay, its 11:30, go to bed," he said, not even looking at you.

"Yeah, sure," you said grumpy as you slide into your futon. You closed your eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

--------

You rose quickly from your sleeping, and grabbed your forehead in aggonay. It felt like someone had just shot you in the forehead.

*What the hell? What kind of dream was that? Did she, no, no that isn't possible,* you thoughts started to scramble as the pain grew worse.

"Meh?" Deidara had turned over and had woken up. "Go back to sleep brat," he said exuhasted, reaching and grabbing your shoulder, trying to pull you back down to the floor.

You swatted away his hand away, "Don't touch me! Ow," you grunted the last part, clenching your forehead.

"Huh?" he slide off the bed and kneeled next to you, "You okay?" he lifted your chin up for you to look at him.

*And then I felt like there should have some cheesy love song in the back ground…* my face turned red.

"What?" he said, still holding your chin. Your face got even redder. "What? Are you sick?"

"No, no? Are you?" you asked then mentally slapping yourself for asking the dumbest question in the world.

"Are you high?" he asked as a warm wet thing licked your chin.

"What the fuck???!!!!" you screamed, whacking his hands off your face, "What the hell is in your hand??!!" you asked wiping the water off your face.

"Oh yeah, sorry they have a mind of their own," he said holding up his hands, to show a mouth on each one.

"Wtf?????" you said looking at his hands.

"Well since you are over your fake illness, go to bed," he said going back into his bed and facing the opposite direction from you.

"What I wasn't faking!!!!!!" you yelled, "Your hand licking me shocked the pain out of me!"

"Well if it licked the pain out of you, you're welcome," he mumbled, "So go to god damn sleep, un."

You giggled, "That un, just ruined the threat."

He turned and glared at you, "If I wasn't being lazy now, I would strangle you."

"I'm sleeping," you said monotone.

=-------

"Oh, hey Sasori," you said looking as the emotionless red head entered the room.

"Hey, he making his crappy art again?" Sasori asked, as he leaned against the wall next to you.

"Huh?" you looked at him confused.

"Sasori, you fucking ass, I am going to kill you!!!!!!!!" Deidara said quickly turning around in his chair.

You giggled at his quick spaz attack, "Ha-ha, nice one Sasori."

"Thanks," he said looking at you smirking. Deidara glared at Sasori, who was just looking at him smirky.

"Leave sasori," Deidara said giving Sasori a menacing look.

"Whatever," Sasori said with a smile as he left the room.

As soon as Sasori left Deidara looked at you, "Do you even know what he is?!" Deidara yelled at you.

You jumped a little and looked at him in shock, "Well, isn't he Sasori?"

"No shit, dumbass… He's a puppet!" he flared.

"What???"

"Are you deaf!? I said he's a puppet. He made himself into a puppet, so he could be immortal and emotionless! And did you see the way he looked at you!? God, can you be that god damn stupid!?!?!?" Deidara said getting up from his chair.

"Well if he is a puppet, then he is emotionless, so what emotion was I suppose to see?" you asked like he was crazy.

"Gah!!!!! You know what, you just can't talk to him anymore!" he said sitting back down and working again.

"Oh thanks dad."

"What did you just say to me?"

"Well, why don't I ask him what he was smirking about," you said heading for the door.

"No way in hell am I going to leave you in a room alone with him," Deidara said, grabbing your wrist.

"Has he ever raped anyone?"

"What!? NO! Of course not!" Deidara yelled.

"Well, then I don't see the problem?" you said, taking his hand off and with your free one. Opening the door and walking out.

"You take one more step and the deal is off," he said leaning on the door.

You stopped. *Right…. Well, didn't see that one coming…. Why does he always have to have things his way?* you thought to yourself with a sigh. "Do you really always have to act like a child?"

He looked at you in shock, you also feeling quite shaken that you had said that out loud, "What the F did you just say! How the hell am I childish!?" He yelled at you.

"Uh, nothing, just forget I said anything," you mumbled.

"Oh, no, this was not just nothing! Come on! You're going to explain to me, in your opinion, why I am childish?!" he said, grabbing your forearm and dragging you back into the room.

*Um I'd rather not,* you thought.


	6. Perv

"Explain?!" Deidara said, while glaring at you, "How am I childish?"

"Well, hmmm, let me see. You are acting like a 2 year old right now, if that works for you," you said, hands crossed.

"Your one to talk, you are acting like a pissed off teenager, un," he said.

"News flash, I am and so are you. I feel like I'm talking to a mentally retarded rock," you said while rubbing your temples in irritation.

"Shut up and go do something useful! Go take a shower!" he said pointing to a door at one side of the room.

You stared at him emotionlessly, "Fine," you said as you walked into the room and saw the shower. You turned the water on to hot and waited.

So you were in the shower when the door opened. "Hello?" you said, as you peeked out behind the shower curtain.

"Hi, I figured you wouldn't want any of Deidara's clothes, so I am letting you borrow some of mine," a girl with purple hair and a flower in it said.

"Thank you," you said still slightly confused at who she was. She then exited the room.

"That was kind of random, but at least I don't have to wear guy clothes," you mumbled to yourself. You turned back to the water in the shower, when a glinting object caught your eye. You reached out for it and grabbed it. "A ring? What's the insignia? It's in Japanese, I can only read Chinese," you said to yourself, as you looked at the red ring that was placed in your hand. *Hahahahahaha!!!!!!! Oh my god! Does Deidara where rings!?!? Hahahahhaha, loser!!!!!* You thought, chuckling to yourself. You set the ring right back in its place and went back to what you were doing.

After about 5 minutes you were starting to wash the conditioner out of your hair. You had wiped your eyes so you could see, and when you opened your eyes you saw a hand reaching into the shower.

You screamed and back away from it. Grabbing the shower nozzle, you turned it to high and sprayed the hand with steaming hot water, which could nearly burn skin.

"Holy mother of fucking god!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What the hell was that for!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" A familiar voice yelled, as he retracted his hand away, Deidara.

"Wow! I don't know?! Maybe it was because you were reaching into the shower, while I was in it, you perv!"You yelled on the other side of the curtain.

"Just hand me the god damn ring!"

"That's what you came in here for? Wow, Deidara way to be manly and wear a ring," you said as you picked up the ring and extended your hand out from behind the curtains.

He reached for the ring but grabbed your wrist instead, with a strong grip, "Just remember your not wearing any clothes," he said smirking.

You quickly ripped your hand back, "PERV!" You yelled as he walked out of the room laughing his ass off.

You walked out of the bathroom, glaring at Deidara like no tomorrow, "You know you could have just waited until I got out of the shower, creeper."

"Well, you're a girl and they always like to steal jewelry! So I thought I'd just go in and get it. Besides, if you hadn't been so paranoid, I could have got it without you seeing me," Deidara said, sitting on the bed while chuckling to himself.

"What girl steals jewelry from a guy!? Oh, I'm sorry, they must have just mistaken you as a girl," you said, your last sentence dripping with sarcasm.

"What you say!!!!!?!!!" he yelled, lifting himself off the bed.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Just forget I ever mentioned it," you said snickering to yourself, waving the problem away.

"Do I even want to know what you two are talking about?" Sasori asked as he walked into the room, rather bored.

"Hm? Oh, were just talking about how Deidara's a perv," you said, smiling to yourself.

"So nothing new," Sasori stated.

"What the hell's that suppose to mean!?" Deidara was in a state of rage now.

"We both know you know that answer Deidara," Sasori said with a smirk.

"Gah! Get of here Sasori!" Deidara yelled, pointing towards the door.

"Whatever," he said walking out of the room, finding something else to cure his boredom.

"Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, you over your spaz attack?" you asked, looking towards him.

"Shut up," he said going over to his desk and working on his art.

"Hmph," you walked over to your futon and sat down. This had pretty much become a daily routine when he would get upset.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, are there any other girls here?" you asked Deidara, the thought of the purple haired woman came to mind.

"Huh? Yeah why do you ask?" he replied.

"Well because I just wanted to know, so how many are there, what are their names?" you asked excited that you were not the only girl here.

"Hmmm, well there's Konan. She's a high ranked member of the Akatsuki. She has purple hair, a piercing under her chin, and a flower in her hair. Yeah, and then there's Tracey. She's just about your age, but you'll probably never see her. Tobi keeps her locked up in his room. She is pretty nice though but crazy," he said, still working.

"Really!? Yes, I'm so excited! Can we see her then?! All we have to do is go to Tobi's room, right?!" you said, perking up and getting up from your futon.

"It's not that easy Autumn. Tobi's super attached to her, he doesn't let anyone see her, never the less, me."

"Well that's because you're a perv, and since I'm into guys, that shouldn't be a problem. Besides, I need a girl to talk to here. So if you can't see her, then I will go all by myself, see ya!!!" you said as you ran out the door and down the hallway.

"Ah! Autumn, wait!" Deidara yelled, but by that time you had already run out the door.

"Hmmmmm, now where is Tobi's room?" you asked yourself as you walked down the hallway.

"Why are you looking for Tobi's room Autumn?" you turned around to see Tobi cocking his head to the side in question.

"Well, because I heard a girl named Tracey was here, so I decided it would be nice to meet her and all," you said, still shocked that Tobi had come out of nowhere like that.

"Who told you about Tracey?" he asked.

"Oh no one really. I just wanted to met her because her and me are like the only girls here, so she must be lonely and all," you said.

"Huh? Tobi doesn't think Tracey is lonely. She doesn't really need to see anyone," Tobi said happily.

"Huh?" you looked at him confused. You had never really seen Tobi say no to a simple request, "Oh, I get it! You like her don't you," you said smiling at him, he flinched, "Don't get me wrong Tobi, but don't you think eventually she is going to want to get out of that room? I'm sure shed be happy if you let her met new people." You said, and then Tobi started to drag you down the hallway. "So where are we going?"

"To see Tracey-kun!" Tobi said, looking back at you, smiling happily under his mask.

"Yay!" you said, opening the door to Tobi's room to see a girl with aqua blue eyes and shiny black hair sitting on the floor reading a book. You ran up to her and hugged her; she flinched in shock, "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm not alone!"

"Um, hello? Who are you crazy lady?" she asked with an anime sweat drop.

"Oh, I'm sorry! It's just that there are no other girls here, and I just got excited..." you said scratching the back of your head.

"Ya I know what you mean," she said smiling.

The door slammed open to show Deidara leaning in the door way panting from running, "Come on Autumn we have to get out of here before," he lifted his head up and saw Tobi, "Oh crap Tobi's here! Okay I can explain! This isn't my fault!" he yelled, flailing his arms.


	7. Ackward Moments

"What?" you and Tracey said simultaneously.

"HI Deidara-sempi!" Tobi said glomping Deidara.

"Get off or ill rip your balls off!" Deidara yelled, ripping Tobi off him.

"Well that was pleasant," Tracey commented, "I'm sorry you have to deal with… that."

"I tell myself the same thing every day, but I'm sure Tobi's craziness is a load of shit too," you replied.

"You don't know the half of it."

"I'm happy I don't know that half."

"Autumn! Hurry the hell up, were leaving!" Deidara yelled, trying to keep Tobi from hugging him.

"Right -.-'" you said.

"Aw, well if you're feeling crazy again come on down kk!" Tracey high pitched.

"Sure thing!" you said waving goodbye to Tracey as Deidara dragged you out of the room. As soon as you were a few feet from the room Deidara let go and you fell on the floor.

"Ow! Couldn't you be anymore gentler," you whined.

"I'm in the Akatsuki, I don't do gentle," he said, glancing back at you and then walking to his room.

*HAHAHAHHA!!* You were nearly in tears from your perverted inner thoughts. Still innerly laughing, you followed him to his room and took your place on the futon again.

"What are you laughing about?" he said, looking back at you from his desk.

"Huh? Hehe, nothing much," you said, trying to hold in your laughter.

"Well if it was nothing shut up," he said glaring at you.

*What a fag…* you thought to yourself, quoting your favorite movie Boon Dock Saints.

"Can I go to the kitchen?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Do I seriously have to answer that question…"

"Fine, just shut up and go," he grumbled pointing to the door. Responding quickly, you got up and went out the door.

"Some ones seriously a grumpy today, what a jerk," you said as walked into the kitchen. "Sigh, I wasn't even hungry, I just was seriously bored in that room, well other then my perverted joke." You said to yourself.

"What perverted joke?" you quickly turned to your left to see Sasori looking at you questionony.

"Uh, nothing, nothing!" you said panicking.

"You know it's not very smart to saw something about a perverted joke when you're in s house full of guy, especially if that perverted joke is from a girl," he said looking at you blankly.

"Well, I'm going to remember that," you said to yourself, noticing the awkwardness in the air, your face getting red from embarrassment. *Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit…..* you thought to yourself. "So why are you in the kitchen?" you asked trying to break the ice.

"I came in because I heard someone talking to them self," he stated.

"Right," you said, the awkwardness grew, and you looked away face even redder from embarrassment. * Really! GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!*

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Deidara asked looking at you two like you were both crazy.

"Nothing much, we were just talking," Sasori said.

"Talking about what!" he said noticing your face was blushing.

"We were talking about a perv-" Sasori was cut off when you put your hand on his mouth to stop him from finishing his sentence.

"You guys were talking about a perv?" he said looking at you doubtfully.

Sasori took your hand off his mouth and said, "Yeah, we were talking about you."

"Shut up Sasori!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Deidara yelled.

"You!" he said pointing at you, "Come on, hanging out with sasori will twist up your mind!"

"Right, well then, see you later Sasori," you said, walling past him.

"Heh, yeah, see ya," he said smirking to himself.

----

The door slammed shut, vibrating the room. "What the hell was that about Autumn!? I walk into the freaking kitchen to see you talking to Sasori about a perv while blushing?!?!!?" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I was not blushing!" you yelled.

"Oh really because when a girls face is red while talking to a guy that means she's blushing!" he yelled at you.

"I wasn't blushing I was just flustered because it was awkward!"You yelled.

"Hmph, and why was it awkward?" he asked sternly.

"Why do you freaking care, it doesn't even involve you!" you yelled.

"Uh, yeah it does involve me when you live in my room and are talking to my partner!"

"Well tough shit!" you said.

Then he grabbed the collar of your shirt and brought you close to his face, "Listen you little dip shit, you're going to tell me what happened, or I'll rip each ligament off until you tell me," he said in a low growl.

You glared back at him but in the pit of your stomach you knew this was going to end badly. *Shit if I tell him he will be weirded out and beat the shit out of me, but I don't I lose my arms and legs!!!!* "Uh, hehe, you see we were talking about a perverted joke," you said with an anime sweat drop.

"A perverted joke?" he looked at oddly.

"Yeah."

"Well what was it?"

"How about you let go of my shirt first," you said pointing at your shirt.

"Uh, right," he said, letting it go slightly blushing.

"Well you know how you said you are in the Akatsuki, you don't so gentle?"

"Yeah?"

"Well think of that pervertedly," you said with an anime sweat drop.

"Wha????............. Wow… I'm impressed," he said smirking.

"What? 0.o" you said shocked and disturbed.

"Ha! I knew I wasn't the only perv here!" he said patting your shoulder and smiling at you.

"Oh god no," you said lowering your head.


	8. Monkey shaped Almond flavored Chips

"Well, get to sleep loser," Deidara said to you.

"What! No way it's only nine thirty!" You bickered with him.

"Suck it up bitch! I don't want you all prissy at me when we go on my next mission tomorrow!" Deidara started yelling at you.  
"Fine! I'll go to bed just shut the fuck up!" you yelled as fell over on to your futon.

"….. Hoe…" Deidara mumbled as he fell onto his bed.

"I heard you faggot."

"You were supposed to hoe."

"Damn."

"Night."

"Night," you responded to Deidara statement by flicking him off.

-Next day-

"Up!" Deidara yelled at you, while you were lying inside your futon like a cocoon. "UP! NOW!" Deidara practically screamed.

"Mehneph…." You rolled over into a darker corner of the cocoon.

"Fine, have it your way," Deidara stated. Minutes passed, which gave you more time to snuggle.

Suddenly cold wet liquid spilled all over the futon, quickly sinking into your clothes and then your skin. "!" You screamed as you scrambled to get out of the futon. "What the fuck!"

"Well that got you up, but now your all wet, dry up," he said laughing so hard he was hunched over.

"Shut the hell up!" you picked yourself off the floor blushing. "Try not to piss yourself."

Deidara's laughing spree quickly faded as he gripped your arm and pushed in the direction of your dresser, "Hurry up and get dressed."

You looked at him questionably, "Well can you leave so I can get dressed?"

"I'll leave when I want to leave," he glared at you.

"… I'm going in the bathroom to get dressed…"

"Whatever," he said as he walked out of the room.

"Oh, nooooow he leaves," you said in a sarcastic tone. Either way, you went to the bathroom, not trusting Deidara and his pervetedness, and got dressed. You decided to wear a dark blue tank top with a black and white checkered patterned jacket, jean capris, and black converse.

"Ok, I'm dressed and ready to go through hell," you said as you walked out of Deidara's room.

"I can see that and why does it take girls for freaking ever to get dressed…?" Deidara grumbled as he dragged you to the base's exit.

"I have legs you know… I would like to use them…" you stated.

"Well you're too damn slow on them!"

*Well now I know he's a sassy transvestite…* you thought to yourself and giggled at the sarcasm.

By the time you had arrived to the nearest village it was almost 5pm and Deidara, being Deidara, wouldn't let you take a break.

"I'm hungeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry!" you whined hunching over in the process.

"Fine, we'll go to a convenient store just stop complaining. You're worse than Tobi," he said as he used a jutsu to change his appearance. "Let's hurry this up."

You two walked into the convenient store that was larger than it appeared to be from the outside. You walked around the store rather amused. This place was some weird store.

Picking up a store brand box you laughed at what you saw. *Who buys almond flavored chips in the shape of monkeys?*you thought to yourself while pondering why the shape had to be monkeys?

"Your not seriously going to buy that, are you?" Deidara asked as he peered over your shoulder.

"Do you not know what personal space is…. And I'll buy this if I want to," you whispered to him in a pissed off tone.

"Do you seriously have to be so bitchy all the time!" he yelled in the store. People looked over with odd stares and some just scuttling away.

"Way to go," you stated, trying to ignore him. Seeing as this odd item pissed him off so much, you decided to buy it. You didn't have anything against almonds or monkeys anyway. "Well, I'm going to go buy this." You then started to walk away before Deidara gripped your arm and pulled you back.

"You are not going to buy something that stupid," he stated.

"Why not? You know it kind of reminds me of you," you smiled to yourself. For some reason it just brought you joy to piss him off.

"No you're not because I'm not going to be seen with you while you're eating those things."

"Well then I guess you can wait while I eat them."

"That's it, you're not getting anything," he growled while gripping your arm and dragging you towards the exit.

"You will regret this if you don't let me get them," you said with a pout.

"Mhm, yeah sure, un," he continued to drag you.

"Well here we go," you let out a sigh and then sucked in a breath of air before yelling, "Ah! Don't touch me there!" you then screamed. The store went silent as everyone looked over in shock, not to mention Deidara's expression was in a look of horror.

"Ok, ok! You can get it just shut the hell up!" Deidara whispered as quietly as he could, letting go of you as he turned away, his face was as red as a tomato.

"Ha, and I get my almond flavored monkey chips," you said to yourself as a small smirk appeared on your lips.

"Are you okay," a loud voice said as you were yanked in that direction. You looked up to see a boy about your age with bright blue eyes, neon blonde hair and wearing some black and orange jumpsuit.

"Um, uh, yeah?" you were slightly confused as to why this kid came to see if you were okay after the scene, then when it was taking place.

"Come with us miss, we will take you to safety," a man's voice said from behind you as he gripped your hand and started to pull you away. After catching your balance you looked up to the man had long white spiky hair, red lines going down from each eye, and looked like he was about in his 50's, but was surprisingly in shape.

"Yeah, don't worry. We'll make sure that guy is as far away from you as possible! Oh, but what's your name?" The blonde boy asked with a smile plastered on his face.

"Um, my names Autumn. What's yours?" you will kind of freaked that you were walking with a buff old man and a peppy blonde.

"My names Naruto and the old geezer is Jiraiya. Believe it!" he yelled with excitement as he punched a fist in the air.

"Believe what?" you asked slightly confused why Naruto wanted you to believe his name?

"…. I -I don't know?" Naruto stopped and was looking at the ground petrified, almost like he was having a midlife crisis.

"Naruto don't confuse the poor girl. Sorry sweetie he can be a handful," he said while smiling at you.

"Well, since we're out of the convenience store and away from that creeper man, I think I'm safe now," you replied to Jiraiya. You would rather be with Deidara then a 50 year old man who had just called you sweetie.

"My dear, do you know how far stalkers go to get their prey. You should stick with us until your safe. I'd really enjoy your company," the man said with a creepy grin.

"Yeah, if you hang with us for a while your ensured to be safe," Naruto said as he slung an arm over your shoulders, while Jiraiya was still holding your hand.

*Dear god! Sexual harassment much!* You screamed in your mind and smiled weakly at the two. "Really, I'm sure that was only a onetime thing. I'll be more careful," replied to them both as your tried to slip your hand out of Jiraiya's grasp.

"I'm sorry but we can't let an absolutely adorable girl like you roam this city knowing that you might be in danger," Jiraiya grasped your hand harder. "Why don't we take you out to dinner? I'd really like to get know you better," he said with a smirk on his face. You gave him another weak smile while on the inside you were petrified and cussing like a storm.

In saying that, Jiraiya and Naruto dragged you into a casual restaurant and the three of you were set at a booth. You and Jiraiya were on one side while Naruto was on the other.

"So, Autumn-kun can you tell me what this town is like. I'm on a mission, and I just figured since you live here and all you could tell me about the town so I can be more affiliated with this location." Naruto said with a goofy smile.

"Uh, um well, the stores and the people are nice," shit; you really had no idea what this town was like.

"Naruto don't bug the girl with your mission acknowledgement actions. We should get to know her better," Jiraiya stated with a smirk plastered on his face as he put his arm around your shoulder. "So Autumn what do you like to do in your spare time?" he asked seductively.

"Well, I haven't had any spare time as of late."

"How about we change that," the man's smirk seemed to grow as he rubbed your shoulder.

"Uh, ya see-"your sentence was cut off when a loud explosion went off sending you, Jiraiya, and Naruto flying back. You tumbled onto the dirt path, scrapping skin off your arms and legs in the process. "Ow," you whimpered to yourself as you picked yourself off the ground.

"Way to flirt with an old man, un," you heard Deidara's voice say from above you.

"About time, and no I was not flirting with him," you sneered.

"Heh. Whatever, just try not to make a scene again," Deidara replied with a smirk as he took out a hunk of clay from his pocket. He wasn't looking at you but you nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey you! What do you want with Autumn-kun!" Naruto jumped to his feet and had a kunini pulled out.

"Shut up Naruto! Pay attention to what he's doing. After we catch then we'll find out what he wants with her.

"Right!" Naruto then made many hands signs allowing himself to use his shadow clone no jutsu. The clones rushed in from every side of Deidara. In response, Deidara jumped onto a nearby building, only to be tricked when Jiraiya came behind him with a rasengan.

"Shit!" Deidara mumbled to himself as Jiraiya's rasengan ripped flesh off his left arm as he tried to dodge it. "Katsu!" Deidara yelled as clay birds flew out nowhere straight towards Jiraiya and exploded.

"What the hell!" Jiraiya yelled as he jumped out of the explosion. He had deep gauges all over him and was scratched and burned all over.

"While you two were flirting with Autumn I was having these bombs rigged all around the town, un. You two are really some dumbass ninja, especially for a Sanin, yeah," Deidara smirked at them while setting off more bombs in the process.

"How can you even call yourself a ninja if you can't even fight fair!" Naruto yelled, trying to attack Deidara with kunai and shuriken.

"It's called taking the initiative, brat," Deidara replied with a scowl, "Now stand still so I can blow your guts out." More bombs went off making Naruto's clones diminish. Using the few clones Naruto had left, he made two rasengans, used by two different clones, and aimed then towards Deidara. While in the process of attacking Deidara the two clones were taken out by two other ninja.

"Huh?" They all said to themselves, as two ninja retracted next to a man. He had hair lines that stretched back into a pony tail, was in an Akatsuki cloak, and was almost sluggish to the ground. The man then disappeared in a cloud of smoke and then appeared next to Deidara.

"Bout time Sasori-dana, yeah," Deidara said.

"You really couldn't pass by this town without fighting?" Sasori replied in distain.

"Ask Autumn that," Deidara replied as he motioned to where you were. Sasori side glanced at you in his puppet and gave a sigh. "Let's get this over with," he finished.

Naruto was now standing with Jiraiya on a building. Jiraiya had wrapped up his more severe wounds slightly but was still in no condition to fight. "This is bad Naruto. The man that just came in here is from the Akatsuki, which means the other one has to be affiliated with the Akatsuki as well. I want you to grab the girl and run out of here. " Jiraiya whispered to Naruto.

"In your state you wouldn't stand a chance against them alone," Naruto whispered back.

"Naruto! I already said there Akatsuki, which means if they find out you're the jinchuuriki we're in bigger trouble! So get going!" Jiraiya yelled in a whispered. Naruto nodded in response and jumped next to you.

"Come on Autumn we have to get out of here. Jiraiya-sama will give us time to escape," Naruto said as he put his hand out to you, waiting for you to take it. That motion caused you to panic. What were you supposed to do? If you took it and Deidara caught you two there would be hell to pay, but if you didn't Naruto might think you part of the Akatsuki or something. "What are you waiting for Autumn! We have to go, come on!" he whispered to you in panic as he grabbed your hand and threw you on top of his shoulder.

"Ah! Wait, Naruto," you said as he jumped over buildings carrying you over his shoulder. "I'm not supposed to leave!"

"What?" he asked but you were ripped off his shoulder by one of Sasori's puppets, ripping a muscle in your arm by doing so. The puppet set you down on a nearby building and made a cackling noise. Then it went out to attack Naruto with two other puppets. "Dammit!" Naruto yelled as he tried to fight off the puppets with his shadow clones.

"I need to get out of here," you mumbled to yourself as you ran to the door that lead off the roof of the building only to find it locked. "Great." You the proceeded in lifting your foot up and smashing it down on the door handle, causing it to fall off the door. You fell back as the door fell down. "Ow," you whimpered as you rubbed your ankle, knowing it was going to bruise later. Running down the stairs, and out the door, you found an ally and decided to pretty much stick to the wall for cover. All that could be heard from the fight was cackling, building collapsing, and the clash of metal. After about ten minutes, you had noticed it had gotten quiet and looked over to see a scene you hadn't anticipated. Naruto was glowing with some sort of red and orange mixture. It had morphed around him in the shape of two pointy animal ears and four tails. "W-what the h-heck," you stuttered with wide eyes. Its head quickly turned in your direction staring you down with its red eyes as it gave off a paralyzing screech.

"Oh my god!" you whispered to yourself turning yourself around and sprinting down the alley. Noticing your movement it starting charging at you on all fours, screeching at you as well. Running at a full sprint you skid to stop when you saw that you had met a dead end. At the sound of the monsters screech, you quickly twirled around and saw it was at least 20 feet away, charging, and had grown a fifth tail. Back pressed against the wall you stared in horror as it launched itself at you with sharp claws. Screaming, you put your hands in front of your face for protection and squeezed your eyes shut. Burning claws shredded through your shoulder's flesh as its teeth sunk into your neck. You let out a cry as another claw struck the same far side of the ribcage. As quickly as it happened, you opened your eyes to see you were on another building roof. Looking to your left you noticed a cackling puppet had elevated you to the roof, making sense as to why the monsters claws has hit only your left side: so when the monster had already stuck your shoulder, and was aiming to strike your stomach, the puppet moved you to the right, causing the monsters aim to direct to the side of the ribs instead of the stomach.

"Sss," you winced grabbing your wounds. It felt as if your skin was stilling being burned off, rather than just being ripped into. Hearing another screech you looked up to see the monster climbing over the edge of the building's roof to get you, its eyes locked on you. Your eyes widened as you took your hands off your wounds and started to crawl backward as fast as you could. Sprinting at you it slashed through Sasori's puppet, ready to claw at you once again. Bending its back legs to jump, it was interrupted when three slips of paper with signs on them attached themselves on the monsters back. Making a high pitched cry, it slid onto its side, almost being electrocuted from the paper. It hissed and clawed at the ground before the it's orange and red glow dissipated, reveling Naruto whose skin was scorched and had cuts all over. Not even a second later did a dog sized, orange toad stood beside him.

"Naruto, wake up! You stupid kid. Why did you have to transform!" The toad yelled at the unconscious Naruto while you were getting up.

"What the hell just happened?" you burst, "All I wanted was some food and I get attack by some monster! What is going on!" you yelled at the toad for an explanation.

"Stop yelling at me!" the toad spat back at you. And that was when you snapped. Walking over to the toad, you used your good arm and hit him as hard as you could on his head.

"I'll yell at you all I want until I get an explanation!" you yelled once again as you kept hitting the toad.

"Ah! Geez, girl stop hitting me!" the frog said covering his head with his hands. "Naruto's demon state took over, that's all that happened."

"Oh," you said. Completely exhausted you sat yourself down next to Naruto. "I can't believe this is happening." You said to yourself as you put your head in your hands.

"Well believe it because this break isn't going to last long," the toad replied as he took a seat next to you.

"I just want to go back home. My god, I feel like I'm giving you my sob story…" you replied to him with your head still in your hands.

"You mean you don't live here?"

"No, I live far from here. That's why I said I wanted to go home"

"Well don't worry, my dad is going to get us out of here!" the toad said with enthusiasm.

"A toad is going to save me?" you took your head out of your hands and looked at him with the 'Really?' with attitude, look.

"Well, yeah," he pointed behind you. About 100ft behind you stood a big ass toad, and it looked like it was fighting Deidara and Sasori. "Well, what do you think?" he said with pride.

"I think I'm in one crazy ass dream," you put your head back in your hands and sighed, "You have got to be fucking kidding me…"

"Hey! You should be grateful my dad decided to save your butt! Not to mention I saved you from Naruto over here," the frog stated as he patted Naruto, making the boy give out a groan of pain. "Sorry buddy forgot you were hurt and all."

"HURRY IT UP SON!" The dad toad yelled.

"Woops," the toad said. He then slid Naruto onto his back, "Hey, girl we'll be back for you." He said with a smile.

"Thanks," you said with a weak smile, knowing it wasn't likely. The toad then poofed into a cloud of smoke and appeared on the dad toad's back. You watched as Jiraiya fought Deidara and Sasori, as you clenched your wounds. You had tried to ignore the pain, but now it was unbearable. Leaning against a pile of bricks you watched as Jiraiya, Naruto and the frogs disappear in giant cloud of smoke.

"And to think all this happened over a small box of monkey shaped almond flavored chips…" you silently laughed to yourself. Hearing the sounds of cackling, you quickly looked to your left to see Sasori's puppet. Picking you up it swiftly ran to Sasori and Deidara, who had already made a giant bird. Setting you down on the bird, which everyone was already on, the puppet disappeared, and the bird took off.

"Well, hasn't this been a fun field trip," Deidara said in distaste as he looked back at you, "Shit, what happened to you, un." His eyes showed some concern from the gauges you got from Naruto.

"Naruto transformed and attack me," you sighed and then winced as the bite mark on your neck started pulsing.

"Let me take a look," Sasori stated.

Turning your head to the side so Sasori could get a better look, you noticed you guys were a few hundred feet off the ground.

"We need to get her back to the base Deidara. The wound on her neck looks like its getting infected from the jinchuuriki's venom," Sasori still examined the bite mark.

"Is it really that bad?" Deidara said looking back.

"It's bad enough, I'll have Konan take a look at it when we get there."

"Right," Deidara then angled the bird back in the direction on the base.

About ten minutes had gone by and Sasori and Deidara were sitting up front in the bird, talking about how and what had happened, while you were still looking around at the scene. Occasionally you would fly through clouds, allowing the wet liquid to mist you, and when you looked down you could almost never see the land, it was just more clouds. It made it feel as if it was a different world. Still staring around, you put your hands in your pocket and felt a crinkly metallic object. Taking it out of your pocket, you noticed it was the monkey shaped almond flavored chips. Opening up the bag, you took one out, and had a bite.

"Hmm? What you eating?" Deidara asked, looking back from over his shoulder. Chewing your food, you held up the bag. "Ugh, those things." He looked away annoyed.

"Were they worth it?" Sasori asked looking at you.

"Yeah, these things taste amazing!" you said as you reached in the bag for more. Sasori then sighed and looked away.

"Hahaha, let me see," Deidara said as he held his hand out for the chips.

"No way! You didn't even want them back at the store, you said they were stupid," you turned away.

"What? Give me the damn chips!"

_**Sorry I haven't written in a while but school was busting my ass. Hope you like the story, and sorry if it's boring. I have been out of it and attack by my dog, so I've been in hiding as of late. Well, yep, I'm done with the weird side note thing.**_


End file.
